


It's Good To Be King

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Future Fic, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pirates, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remixed by LilFluffyKitten <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/remixthedrabble/79113.html">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Good To Be King

**Author's Note:**

> Remixed by LilFluffyKitten [here](http://community.livejournal.com/remixthedrabble/79113.html)!

News travelled fast, but rumour was not always completely accurate. When word came to the Serpent Head Inn that the pirate king was on the way, there were one or two things that went amiss. When Elizabeth Swann strode through the door with Ragetti and Pintel at her side, she was greeted by perplexed looks on a dozen powder-smudged, heavily rouged faces.

'At least they were half right,' said the pirate captain she was there to meet, later on, after they'd retired to the best room in the inn.

'Oh hush,' said Elizabeth, and pulled Anamaria down for another kiss.


End file.
